1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel electrically conductive conjugated polymers such as polyaniline. Another aspect of this invention relates to articles formed from conjugated polymers such as polyaniline articles, including films, inks, printing, parts, fibers, coatings and the like formed from the polymer compositions of this invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has recently been an increased interest in the electrochemistry and electrical phenomena of polymeric systems. Recently, work has intensified with polymers having extended conjugation in at least one backbone chain such as a polyaniline. See for example, EP 0017717; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,498, 4,025,463, 4,855,361, 4,806,271, 4,822,638, 4,851,487, 4,798,685, 5,006,278, 5,069,820 and 5,061,401; and WO89/01694 and WO90110297.